Emma Remembers
by KARontheroad
Summary: Emma woke up in a hospital in New York. She has no memory of who she is or where she's from. One night she gets attacked and it's none other than Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary to the resuce. They must help her remember who she is before They find her.


_**Hi, so this is my first Fanfiction. Please don't get angry at me. I'm trying to write this as if the whole deal with Sebastian didn't happen. Well it did but, Jace isn't gone. Let's pretend they killed Sebastian for real. R&R please.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Emma couldn't believe she was finally getting out. She'd been cooped up so long in the hospital that she'd nearly forgotten what people without scrubs looked like. The club was packed tighter than a sumo wrestler wearing skinny jeans; sweaty bodies seemed to jump out at her from every direction. Emma loved it. This was her scene at least she thought it was. It felt right.

Her glittering, long sleeve red dress attracted many people to her. Emma's wavy, ash blonde hair swung around as she danced. Currently she was getting up close and personal with a guy who was probably a few years older than her.

"You want to get out of here?" He whisper shouted in her ear.

"I'm just her to dance. Besides I'm only 17." She pitched her voice so only he guy would hear her. Emma, didn't actually know how old she was but, seventeen was like a good guess based on what the doctors had told her.

Right away he stopped dancing and after giving Emma a mean look he turned and walked away. This is why she didn't like to tell people her age. Non-adults were treated differently, it's just a fact. With a sigh she went over and got herself a soda from the bar. Sneaking into a club was one thing, underage drinking was another.

Emma leaned against the cool glass counter, watching the bodies appear and disappear in the strobe light. Emma craved the pull of other humans. She had been in the hospital for half a year and missed people. All she'd had was the hospital staff. They were all great but, after a while she'd gotten sick of the same twelve people.

It was late as this point and Emma decided it was time to head out. Emma glided through the room as only she could. If the room had been empty her steps wouldn't have made a sound. That's just how it went. She didn't know why.

Emma took one more peek at the people behind her before exiting up the dark stairs. The streets of New York were quiet, well as quiet as New York could be. The honking of cars and jabber of people remained as constant reminder to Emma of where she was and why she was there.

She needed to know who she was. The only thing she remembered was her name, nothing else. Daniel, a nurse she'd gotten close to during her stay, helped her figure out _some_ information. He said she had to be from Ireland because of her accent. Daniel was also the one to figure out that the card she'd had in her wallet was a bank card. It ended up being an account with thousands of dollars in it. Where it had come from nobody knows.

Emma also had these strange tattoos over a majority of her body. All different ones, spirals, half finished stars, and such. Daniel said that was odd since people technically can't have tattoos until their 18, all of mine were real though. Pale little scars laced all over the parts of my body that wasn't covering in tattoos. It was a weird situation all around.

Emma was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the two guys coming toward her until she nearly bumped into them, "Oh, sorry." She smiled and went to move to the side but, they stepped in front of her. Emma looked up and sucked in a breath at the sight. The men both had green skin and no noses. Their eyes were both too far apart. Little horns adjourned their bald heads.

"Excuse me." Emma said forcefully, trying to step around the again. Once more they blocked her. "What's your problem?"

"We don't like your kind." One of them hissed at her.

"Shadowhunter." The other said. The same was he would have said 'scum.' The word triggered a spark in her memory. Where had she heard it before?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma discreetly slid one of her feet backward, preparing to make a run for it. The creeps just laughed, one of those horror movie type laughs.

Everything seemed too paused for a second, and then they lunged.


End file.
